


A Good Husband

by kaceyizzalee



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Babies, F/M, Love, Sex, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaceyizzalee/pseuds/kaceyizzalee
Summary: Natasha decides it times to resign from being an Avenger. She no longer feels the guilt from her past and is now looking towards the future and thats starting a family with T'Challa.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & T'Challa, Natasha Romanov/T'Challa (Marvel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Watching quietly T’Challa shook his head. She is way too good at playing the victim that they didn’t realize she was interrogating them. Sitting calmly in the shadow above them she knew he was watching. Her phone ringing one of the men answered it “Let me speak to my wife.” He smiled as the henchman alerted his boss that he was on the phone. 

“Put that bitch on speaker.” Waiting patiently he watched seeing Natasha squirm in her seat frowning as he noticed the annoyance in her eyes. She knew why he was calling and the tapping of her feet made him chuckle softly to himself. “I have your wife. If you follow my directions I won’t put a bullet to her head.” Natasha rolling her eyes. 

“My love, it is time you come back to me.” The leader cocked his head. 

“Do you hear what I am saying I’ll kill your wife if you don’t follow orders?” Natasha chuckled. 

“I’m almost done.” she informed.

“If you are not done in three minutes I will tell Steve we will go the banquet.” Her eyes widened. Quickly she attacked the leader still attached to the chair. Dodging the guy with a machete and using the leader as a shield. Within two and a half minutes she was done as T’Challa jumped down in front of her. 

“Husband.” He smirked pulling her to him. 

“Did you get the information that was needed?” Rolling her eyes. 

“I was almost done.” 

“Sorry my love for cutting it short. I didn’t like the fact he had the gun pointed at you for so long. I would have interrupted but I learned my lesson the last time.” She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“You know me so well.” Pinning her on the crate with his hand around her neck he smiled at the skimpy little red dress she’s wearing. Shooting tranquilizer darts from his new weapon Shuri had made him. “Right here?” her eyes scanned his. 

“The Doctor did say you are ovulating.” Slowly lifting her dress over her bottom revealing her black g-string. 

“Let me call this is and we can do it in our ship without any interruptions. I want you fully naked.” Nodding his head she called it in as he tied them up and they went in their ship that was kept under cloak above the building. 

“This is your last mission for anyone.” Turning to look at him, “Do not give me that look. We talked about this.” She glared at him. Retracting his suit he pulled her to him as she glared darkly at him. 

“T’Challa.” 

“Natasha.” 

“T’Challa.” Grabbing a handful of her ass with his one hand she winced as he pulled the dress back over her bottom and ripped the underwear off making her his at the slight sting. Taking her to the bed he kissing her lips and tore the dress off of her. “T’Challa that was a three hundred dollar dress.” He smirked at her. 

“It was an ugly dress. Are you forgetting who you married.” She glared at him annoyed. 

“I didn’t marry you for your money.” He smirks at her as he chuckled that she went braless. 

“I know my love.” Pushing her slowly to the bed spreading her legs as he settles himself between her entering in slowly only to increase speed. Her screams filling the ship. Dominating her she begged for more as he releases himself. His eyes golden as his panther is in full control and she is screaming louder. Wondering if anyone can hear her but that is impossible inside is sound proof. Releasing his entire load she rests her legs up on the wall as she is panting out of breath and he is grinning from ear to ear. 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” he looks at her and cups her cheek. 

“Tasha we talked about his. Wakanda has the ability to reverse what the KGB had done to you. Shuri quadruple checked after the twelfth time you asked her to check.” She looked at him. 

“T’Challa this is something I really want and believed I would never have.” His eyes locked on her as he holds her hand in his. “I’m scared that it won’t work.” Pulling her onto his lap.

“Have faith my love everything will work out.” She looks at him and softly smiles back. 

“One more time just in case.” He chuckles and pulls her setting her on his lap entering inside her again making her wince. She felt tighter and more sensitive. “Please put a baby in me.” 

“As you wish,” this time he moves slowly. 

Nick Furry continued to give T’Challa death glares. T’Challa sitting amused as Natasha looked back and forth between the two dealing with the accumulated tension that was growing. “Natasha can make her own decision.” Nick stated sternly.

“We talked about this together as husband and wife. A king needs his Queen beside him and we are working on having a family.” Nick blinked taken back by what he said. Natasha hit T’Calla in the stomach with the back of her hand but it didn’t faze him he just turned to look at her and kissed her forehead with a smile on his face. Natasha looked at T’Challa in worry knowing she felt she was betraying Nick who felt like family to her. Besides Clint, Fury kept her under her wing when she was captured and kept under shield at the age of sixteen. 

“Nat?” Nick looked at her with the same stern face he looks at everyone. “You know you can talk to me.” They both watched her take a deep breath. 

“I want to be mother and before things got serious between T’Challa and myself I took the procedure to get my sterilization fixed. T’Challa offered it even if we didn’t end up together he wanted me to have what I wanted. Also we both knew that this would be coming.” Nick sighed taking a deep breath.

“It is agreed if you need aid we will help but Wakanda needs its Queen and I need my wife safe under my protection. The last mission I was informed from our Milajes informed me of her mission being sent back to the Red Room.” Natasha turned to look at T’Challa in shock. How did he know? T’Challa gave her a slight glare from the corner of his eyes and focused back on Nick. 

“That information was not shared and I know very well Natasha didn’t mention to you anything.” Nick Fury wasn’t backing down from T’Challa and so was he. 

“Do you think I will just trust my wife safety with anyone nor any organization?” His voice strong she couldn’t help the warm sensation that was vibrating in her core. “Let it be known Agent Natasha Romanoff-Udaku has retired.” Standing up he held his hand for her to take. Accepting his hand she stood beside him. Nick stood up holding his hand out.

“You can return anytime Nat.” T’Challa shaking his hand smiled. 

“That will not be necessary.” Leaving the office Natasha waited till they were in her quarters and she was pissed. 

“Why? Who have you sent to watch me.” Filled with anger T’Challa looked at her towering over her. 

“You have forgotten who you married.” 

“Do you not trust me?”

“I trust you my love but I also fear of losing you.” Natasha listened and softened her face. 

“I am good at what I do T’Challa.” 

“That doesn’t change how I feel. Just because you are the best doesn’t change the fact that someone or something can be the end of you. One day even I can be taken down do you now care for me as well.” Natasha looked at him shocked. 

“Of course I care I worry about you all the time.”

“Then you now realize a King dose not leave his queen unprotected.” Gently holding her chin locking eyes, “What kind of Man would I be if he doesn’t protect the woman he loves. I made a promise to you as a best friend, as a husband and as a King.” Kissing her lips she closed her eyes giving him access as their tongue danced with one another pulled away leaving a line of saliva. Pulling him into another kiss she began removing his clothes. She never knew what love was until she met this man and she never loved Bruce the way she loved this man. 

Waking up she turned to see the side of her bed empty. Getting out of her bead she headed into the living room to see T’Challa setting down her suitcase in the middle of the room. Turning to look at her he smiled lightly as Okoye put her books in the box helping Ayo Taping the box. “I was hoping you would get another hour of sleep before I wake you to leave. He smiled seeing her wearing his Oxford shirt. “I left you an outfit for you to wear on the chair get dressed.” Heading back into the bedroom she looked round realizing that the bedroom is empty. Heading to the bathroom she saw her toiletry in her back set perfectly beside the towel. Taking a hot shower she relaxed under the feeling of being messaged. “There will be plenty of that when we get back home.” Turning to face him through the glass she smiled softly at him as he watched. 

“Are you just going to watch me or are you going to join me?” 

“Perhaps in our own shower where there is space to do what I want to do with you.” He smiled. 

“Then stop watching me.” 

“Forgive me my Queen I was just imagining you bearing my children.” She blushed at the thought as her hand touched her stomach. 

“What if I can’t get pregnant?” 

“You will but if you can’t we have options and we can also adopt.” The hot water hit her breast making her moan softly. He chuckled “I will set up an appointment for you at the spa when we arrive that is the first place you will be.” 

“Thank you.” Finally dressed she headed into the living room T’Challa looked up from his book marking his page and putting it in his bag he took her toiletry bag from her hand putting it in his bag. “Do you think they will be mad at me?”

“If they are then they are hypocrites.” She took his hand as they walked out into the hall and headed up to the talon. People didn’t realize she was leaving until they saw her in the hallway. Making their way to the talon Steve and the others arrived from their mission. 

“Natasha.” Steve called out as T’Challa sighed in frustration. Natasha smiled softly resting her hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll go say goodbye real quick.” Walking towards them she Tony rushed to hug her. Whispering good luck on the baby department. Bruce looked at her still holding sadness in his eyes but she shrugged it off. “I was going to tell you guys when I reached but you made it before I could leave.”

“Wait your leaving?” Steve questioned. “We need you, you can’t leave.” She sighed. 

“I’m married. I want a family and I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to marry T’Challa. I’m Queen and the King needs his Queen by his side, I have a duty to my husband and I have a duty to the people of Wakanda.” Steve looked at her as everyone stayed quite. 

“So you just do what he says.” Tony shook his head. 

“Steve I want a family.” 

“We are your family.” Tony shook his head in disappointment again as everyone watched and this time Natasha was starting to get mad. 

“I want my own with my husband. I want to wake up every day and night seeing T’Challa, I want the sound of small laughter fill the room, I want to see my children laugh and play with their father and I want to see the wrath of my husband when someone dares to harm his family. I deserve that Steve. It’s not fair that you and everyone get to live my dream that I thought I would never get because of my past and thanks to T’Challa I can have it even if it wasn’t with him and I am getting my damn dream.” Turning in anger T’Challa smiled hearing every word as she stomped into the talon sitting beside him crossing her arms pissed. “Fly this damn ship already.” Everyone looked at her as Okoye locked the door and flew off. 

“Tasha.” She turned to look at him seeing her eyes well up. 

“You were right. Hypocrites.” Tears began to fall as he cupped her face and wiped the tears away kissing her lips. 

“Hush enough. It is not worth any tears he will regret what he said to and apologize for being an ass.” Pulling her into him she rested her head on his chest pulling her into his lap laying the seat back for their comfort. 

A month passed and Natasha woke up just in time seeing T’Challa finish putting his clothes on. Sitting up she watched him quietly until he turned noticing she is awake. “Did I wake you my love.” Shaking her head she stretched as he sat on her side waiting for her to finish. “I will be meeting with the council today.”

“Still deciding about having representatives from each country come to Wakanda?” he sighed. 

“Opening our borders is no doubt the right thing but I doubt the leadership of many countries and now that they know we are the ones with all the vibranium…” 

“We must make sure we keep Wakanda protected at all cost. We will not be the sole providers of vibranium that is out of the subject they have their own.” She looks at him sternly making him smile. 

“I agree.” 

“If the council is worried about that they shouldn’t and they need to make sure they do their job.” He smiled. 

“Don’t forget brunch with mother and Shuri. I must head out.” Pulling him into a kiss he smiles at her and kisses her back. 

“Have a good day.” 

“You as well.” She watched him close the door behind him as she lay back down snuggling under the covers and going back to sleep. 

Waking up she yawned and began to stretch sitting up she saw Shuri and Ramonda arms crossed looking at her from the couch. “Someone finally woke up.” She looked at them eyes widened and looked at the time. 

“I am so sorry I lost track of time.” Getting out of bed. “I have been so tired lately. I didn’t mean to sleep so long.” Ramonda and Shuri looked at each other. 

“How long have you been feeling that way?” Ramonda questioned as Natasha stopped to think.

“About a week and a half. I have been drinking energy tea but just feel the same.” Ramonda and Shuri looked at each other again. 

“Feeling nauseous too?”

“No not at all. I have been eating more. I just get so hungry.” Shrugging as she put her dress on. “Why are guys smiling like that?” 

“To my lab,” Shuri pulled Natasha by the hand as Ramonda followed. 

“Don’t you guys want to eat?” she questioned. 

“Oh don’t worry we will eat after this.” Natasha waited sitting next to her mother-in-law. 

“How long will this take?” Shuri turned around to face her smiling from ear to ear. 

“I found why you’re so tired lately and why you’re hungry so much.” Natasha waited as Ramonda smiled. 

“What is it, tell me already?” 

“Congratulations, you’re pregnant.” Natasha watched Shuri jump up and down in excitement as Ramonda hugged her and kissed her on both cheeks. Natasha sat down quite as Shuri excitement diminished into worry. “Natasha this is good news you should be happy.” They watched as Natasha eyes welled up. Ramonda held her hand wiping the tears that was falling from her eyes. “I checked four times just to make sure.” 

“Can you not say anything to T’Challa.”

“Nat you have to tell him.” 

“What if I tell him and then I end up having a miscarriage and he would hate me.”

“T’Challa wouldn’t do that to you.” Shuri stated.

“You don’t know that. The stress of the council expecting me to bare an heir, being king, the fact that I was sterilized. I need air.” Natasha headed out the lab and leaving them.  
Shuri went to go after her but was stopped by Ramonda. 

“Give her some time. Let her tell T’Challa when she is ready.” 

Three in the afternoon T’Challa was finally done with the council. Before heading to his office he saw Ayo standing in front of Okoye. Okoye turned to look at him as Ayo headed out with five others following her. Now this got him intrigued. “Okoye what is going on?” 

“The queen has gone missing.” T’Challa turned on his feet and headed out the palace trying to dial his wife. With out any answer he called shuri. 

“Hello brother I am not done updating…”

“I did not call for a check up Natasha has gone missing has she said anything to you and mother when you were with her?” Shuris eyes widened in shock letting him know she knows something. “Shuri?” she hung up as Okoye followed. He tried to call but this time Shuri was avoiding his calls and when he called his mother she wasn’t even answering either. Two hours passed as T’Challa found her in underneath the waterfall sleeping. Okoye informed the others that Natasha was found. T’Challa decided not to wake her as he lift her up with ease. Kissing her forehead she snuggled into his warmth and she chuckled shaking his head. Shuri and Ramonda waited by the door seeing T’Challa turn the corner. He entered without say a word as They followed him into their bedroom. Laying her down Ramonda told shuri to grab a towel. T’Challa carefully removed the dress with the help of his mother. Tucking her under the sheet he kissed her forehead and angrily turned to Shuri and Ramonda and he wanted answers. 

“Before you say anything we promised her that we wouldn’t say anything.” T’Challa raised his eyebrow.

“My wife was found a sleep under the water fall. You both were the last to be with her.” 

“T’Challa it is best to hear it from your wife trust me.” She smiled at him. “Give her time what you will say after she tells you will put her at ease.” T’Challa listened nodding his head turning to look back at his wife as they left him alone with his wife. 

“My love is there something you are afraid to tell me?” he whispered. Waking up Natasha looked around seeing that she is in her room. 

“How did I get here?” she questioned.

“I found you under the waterfall care to explain.” Her eyes widened in fear. “My love.” 

“Can you wait till I am ready.” He looks at her.

“Do you not question my love.” She looks at him worried.

“It’s nothing bad but I just need to make sure that everything works out okay before I tell you.” 

“Natasha you can tell me anything.” 

“I know I can tell you anything I just need time to finalize before I can tell you.” Deciding to agree she smiled at him and yawned as he let her go back to sleep. 

A month passed as T’Challa noticed a couple things with Natasha. For starters she slept a lot. Whether it was sleeping in or taking naps. Her appetite had increased and she was very snappy with the council only to fall asleep in the middle of M’Baku. Everyone looked at her as Ramonda and Shuri kept giggling. “Excuse us. My wife must be under the weather. We shall take a break I will take my wife to our quarters.” Picking her up with ease he headed to their room and laid her down. Becoming worried T’Challa left a small note just in case she woke up before he got back. Sitting back with the council he mentally prepared himself to hear what they would say about Natasha falling asleep but in surprise not a single word was said. Everyone seemed happy as for the next two hours they finished. Entering back into his room he Natasha woke up stretching. She looked at T’Challa as he sat beside her. 

“Care to explain?” 

“Just give me two more weeks.” 

“Natasha…”

“Please T’Challa.” Nodding his head she smiled hugging him. “I’m sorry I fell asleep during the council meeting. How bad was it?” He smiled. 

“Surprisingly they didn’t mention anything to me when I came back from putting you to bed.” 

“I’m sorry baby.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“I love you too sweetheart. Come let’s eat its dinner time.” Sitting with shuri and Ramonda they looked at her as she shook her head no. Shaking their heads Natasha smiled giving two fingers to show she is giving it two more weeks. T’Challa was holding a conversation with M’Baku not paying attention. Food finally served Natasha looked at her plate; it was lamb stew and somehow the smell began to make her nauseous. Slightly pushing the plate aside T’Challa turned to look at her as everyone stayed quite. “Everything alright my love?” she smiled looking at T’Challa. 

“Yes I am okay I just need some tea.” 

“Perhaps something not so oily.” Ramonda suggested “She’s been tired lately it will only make her more tired.” Natasha biting her bottom lip as peppermint tea was placed in front of her. 

“Thank you. I’m fine I promise.” Food barely touched Natasha excused herself informing she was full. T’Challa followed stopping her in her tracks only for Natasha to barf on him. Ramonda and shuri quickly got from their seat to help Natasha to the bathroom. M’Baku broke into laughter as T’Challa removed his clothing from his body. Shaking his head he headed to the bathroom stopping at the door listening in on their conversation.

“You need to tell him Natasha. Your showing signs and it would hurt him knowing that you didn’t tell him yourself.”

“I can’t tell him now. I’m still in the first stage. I’m just two weeks away from the second stage.”

“I checked on you every three days your womb is fine your going to have a healthy pregnancy now tell him.”

“What if I tell him and then I end up losing the baby. I can’t have him hate me. I can’t fail him.” T’Challa heart broke hearing her say that. 

“He won’t hate you Nat.” His mother held her hair back. 

“I can’t believe I threw up on him.” Shuri laughed. 

“Shuri.” Her mother berated her. 

“It was funny his reaction was priceless.” Turning back to the dining room M’Baku smiled. 

“How long have you know?” he watched his friend chuckle. “Since you today when you took her to bed. The council wasn’t nice and your mother and sister informed the council and that shut them up. They are happier knowing that the queen will bear you an heir.” Shaking his head he informed the chief to cook something would be easier for Natasha to eat and informed to have her diet changed informing that she was pregnant and to keep it to himself until further notice. Heading back to the bathroom Natasha finished cleaning her mouth. “Mother, sisters please leave us. I need to speak to my wife alone.” Ramonda slightly put Natasha behind her. Noticing this he smiled lightly.

“It’s okay I’ll be fine.” Ramonda nodded her head and patted her hand on her shoulder. Both left alone he took her and pulled her to him. Her head resting on his chest as he kissed her forehead. 

“I think the two weeks are not going to happen, I know.” She looked up at him as her eyes widened. “Whatever happens nothing can stop me from loving you.” Tears fell as he kisses her forehead again. 

“What if…”

“Enough with the what ifs Natasha.” His eyes locked on hers. “No more of that. Instead of focusing on the bad we focus on the good. If anything bad comes our way we handle it together.” She smiles lightly at him as he pecks her lips. “I informed the chief of a meal change. I will feel comfortable knowing my wife and my unborn has had something to eat.” She laughed as he smiled at her. 

“I don’t deserve you.” He chuckled.

“It’s the other way around. I don’t deserve you. Now come all you had was tea and you threw up bast knows what.” 

“I’m sorry about that.” She looked at him filled with guilt. He kissed her forehead. 

“Nothing to apologize for. By the time you finished your shower the food will arrive.” Walking her to their quarters just as he said she felt relieved that the food smelled good this time. The food was so good Natasha asked for seconds which was gladly brought to her. “Tomorrow we are going to the doctor.” Snuggling into him she quickly went to sleep as  
T’Challa continued to read his book.


	2. A Good Husband

T’Challa couldn’t stop smiling. Holding Natasha’s hand while they walked around the market. Receiving information that Natasha is in good health and that the baby is healthy. Natasha couldn’t stop drinking frozen passion fruit it seemed she was heavily craving it and called it slushy. “Natasha you must eat something.” She looked up at him as he purchased her fourth drink. 

“I’m really not hungry.” He looks at her shaking his head. 

“You keep filling up your stomach with frozen passion fruit.”

“You mean Slushy.” He smiled watching how childish she was behaving. She smiled like a little girl swaying side to side elated at her frozen treat. 

“You will get tired of it.” She sneered at him.

“I will not. I can drink it every day if I want to and you can’t stop me.” Kissing her forehead. He loved how happy Natasha was, she usually didn’t show it but she was bubbly. Kissing her hand he ordered two gallons of the passion fruit to be sent to the palace so whenever Natasha was craving for it, it was easily there for her. 

T’Challa couldn’t help but notice how less annoying the council was. Deciding to share the news acting as if they didn’t know he watched their reaction and excitement. Sharing him tips and information on how to avoid morning sickness, what to eat that is best for the mother and the baby, how much sleep she should be getting. Hoping for a male T’Challa informed them he didn’t care if he was having a boy or a girl. Argument began when making decisions on allowing world leaders into the border but there was trouble with the world knowing that diseases already had a cure. Wakanda was willing to provide but the American government including the president was pissing him off. They only cared about money and not about lives. Receving letters of family willing to give up their life savings for the cure, begging to come to wakanda just to get their loves ones injected, stories of family informing they lost a loved one begging to not let people feel the same pain they went through. Lines forming at the buildings he had purchased people living in tents and cars just to waiting. T’Challa was getting annoyed the American government wanted to be in charge of the distribution just so they can make money. The rich having easy access while the poor would suffer. He was not having any of that. Shutting them down He made sure the cure was around the world was fully paid by insurance, having laws being made no one would be turned down and even people who didn’t have any insurance would be charged the same amount insurance companies and that was a hundred dollars. If anyone or company was trying to profit more money off of it they would be easily found. Nothing was be taken by abuse the world was almost cancer free and the popularity of Wakanda was rising. Sitting in his office signing papers Shuri entered and jumped on his couch. “Hello brother.” 

“Hello Shuri. What do you want?” she frowned and started playing a game on her kimoyo beads.

“nothing just thought I should spend some quality sibling time.” Continueing with his paper work. “I am so excited to join you when we go back to America.” Lifting his head up he muttered in realization that he forgot about their trip. 

“Did you forget?” he sighed. “You forgot.” 

“Natasha will kill me. I made plans to spend a whole day with her.” 

“It’s the day you have to leave.” He nods his head. 

“You are in so much trouble. Have you not seen your wife when she snaps.” T’Challa sighed and shake his head. 

“Let me finish my paper work and face her. If I don’t tell her today she will kill me and today was such a good day.” 

“The council didn’t seem to be so annoying today still excited that your having a child.” 

“Are you no happy for me?” She looked at him shocked and affended at the same time.

“Of course I am happy for you. How can you say that. I have been in Natasha numerous time rooting for you to fuck my sister-in-law so I can be an aunty.” He smiled at her. “I  
made a sign as directions just in case if you were stupid and didn’t know where to put your dick.”T’Challa gave her that look that Americans would call it bitch you really had to go there. 

“I thought I told you that sign no longer exits.” Shuri broke into laughter. “Sometimes I cannot believe you are actually my sister.” 

“You love me.” 

“I cannot wait till you find someone you want to be with. How come you still refuse to date that boy from the gorilla village.” 

“Do I look like I am a vegetarian? Besides I love it here and also what makes you think I prefer boys, and what makes you think that I am in the mood of dating the council isn’t bother me as long as your alive I can do whatever I want.” 

“So you are interested in a girl.” 

“No I’m strictly dickly but you suggesting that I should date the idiot N’Jabo is insulting to my nature.” T’Challa shook his head. 

“I am sorry I didn’t mean to disrespect you.” 

“Your fine besides I’m talking to Peter.” T’Challa paused. 

“A white boy. The spider kid.” 

“Don’t be a hypocrite dear brother after all your married to a Russian.” The room was silent. 

“I am not being a hypocrite I just never thought it would be the boy spider you would be interested in.” she sighed. 

“He’s so cute. He kind of has that white nerd look and always messes up with his words. He finds me attractive we will be meeting him when we go to Stark Tower. Natasha helped me pick out my outfits.” 

“Are trying to give that poor boy a heart attack?”

“Don’t judge me. Besides he is pretty large for a white boy.” T’Challa lifted his head looking at her.

“I do not need to know that you had sex with him.” 

“Not yet. I accidentally walked in on him when he was singing in the showers. He had a beautiful until he turned around and there it was hanging.” 

“SHURI.” She laughed at his response as he sat there. 

“I am not a virgin brother but still I don’t mind seeing what vanilla boy can offer.” Working on his papers he shook his head in disbelief.

“You maybe my little sister but I do not need to know who you will be playing with.” 

“What if he isn’t someone I want to play with?” T’Challa stayed silent as he finished the last set of papers.

“As long as he dosen’t hurt you then I am fine with you and him.” 

“Thank you brother.” She kissed him on the cheek and headed out the office as he finished. Heading to his quarters he found Natasha reading one of his books munching on a carrot. 

“Hello my love.” She looked at him smiling.

“How was today?” taking his clothes. 

“It was an easy do,” Remembering about him having to leave. “Which reminds me I forgot the day I had set aside to spend time with you is when Shuri and I have to leave for New York City.” Natasha looked a little disappointed but sighed. 

“I can’t come.” 

“No it is best to keep you and our little one safe.” She pouted. “I miss New York.” He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed and laid her down positioning himself between her leaning on his elbows so she didn’t have his weight on her. She wasn’t showing but the thought and putting any pressure on her worried him. Cupping his face he smiles and kisses her passionately until she slightly pushes him off her. “I have to pee.” He broke into laughter as she headed to the bathroom. 

“All that passion fruit slushy had to go somewhere.” 

“SHUT UP.” Hearing the toilet flush and the faucet turning on and off she walked slowly out the bathroom leaning on the door frame. “I want some more.” 

“Isn’t that your eighth cup?” 

“Fourteenth.” She admitted sheepishly.

“Natasha what did you eat today.” Avoiding his eyes looking at the carrot sticks and back at him repeatively he turned to look at the carrots and looked back at her. ‘Your joking right?” she shook her head no and he shook his in disbelief.

“It’s so good.” She whined making him chuckle. 

“Come let us get something to eat.” 

“Can we go to the market?” 

“As you wish.” 

A week passed and T’Challa was sitting across from Steve. Tony on the other hand was playing in his chair bored out of his mind playing with his thumbs. Shuri sitting on his left was playing a game on her kimoyo beads it was clear the awkward silence was becoming more and more uncomfortable. “How is Natasha doing?” Wanda asked to break the ice. Shuri turned to look at brother waiting for him to answer.

“She and the baby is healthy.” Everyone looked surprised as T’Challa noticed. “Did she not tell you?” 

“Oh that’s what I forgot about it.” Tony looked up. “Guys Natasha told me to tell you she is pregnant.” T’Challa and Shuri watched Tony focus back on his phone. Looking back at the group he noticed Bruce seemed hurt by the news. Seriously how long was he going to mope about it. He left or the other side of him left. Not knowing much about their relationship since Natasha didn’t share much till after they married and T’Challa was going to tell Brice to get over it but she stopped him and agreed to leave it alone. Tony on the other just didn’t really paid attention and if it wasn’t about him he didn’t need to pay attention to it. A bit selfish but Tony is Tony plus his friendship and loyalty made up for his crappy personality. The fact that he still disliked Steve had something to say and he could care less about Bucky. Crossing Tony definitely showed everyone to never cross him. He was milking Steve’s guilt like a baby drinking their mother’s milk. Steve’s action cost them their relationship and Tony was now dating some other guy and when Steve found out he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy. Tony looking back up wondering why there was still silence. 

“What? Sorry I totally forgot we on the phone for like four hours there was so much to talk about and I literally forgot. Okay my bad sue me.” Going back to his phone Bucky rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to be an ass about it.” He retorted.

“You don’t have to be alive.” Tony replied.

“Guys.” Steve interfered as Agent Ross finally entered the roon. 

“Yes go a head and put yourself into this conversation.” Tony injected.

“Sorry for being late.” Ross informed. 

“No take your time we all have nothing to do with our lives.” Tony Sarcasm made T’Challa chuckle. He and Ross became good friends. Glad that Ross kept the secret of Wakanda made him trust worthy but Ross is an Agent of America so there could only be so much T’Challa can share in comfort. 

“Do not bother Agent Ross you were just in time.” T’Challa informed. Ross looked at T’Challa then looked between Tony, Steve and Bucky. 

“Perhaps I did.” He implemented. Tony put his phone down ready to listen as Ross filled them in on what was going on since Wakanda as decided to soon open their borders. T’Challa held back most information until he and the council fully agreed and things. Tony was giddy knowing he would be leaving with him and Shuri. Informing everyone he missed his best friend and that it meant he would enjoy his vacation. “Tony this isn’t a vacation.” Tony rolled his eyes at Ross. 

“I work more than anybody besides this one.” Pointing at T’Challa, “King that actually does his job trumps me you put the British to shame. Anyway I work more and some reason I barely sleep and I still get the job done under pressure you don’t tell me I am not having a vacation and I also don’t work for you either. Do you pay my bills, Do you pay my employees who work under me?” Ross glared at Tony. “The answer is no. your job comes to me to give you weapons, contracts in cleaning up the mess of alien invasion, captain Americas fuck ups, crazy red head witch almost breaking the universe, cleanup crew for other things that happens seriously I have a list and that’s literally only me on Monday. T’Challa as Shuri I get to sit back this time. Telling me I’m not going on vacation like you own me or something.” Shuri trying to keep herself from laughing covering her mouth. Don shaking his head that it actually happened. Steve giving Tony the look like Tony would actually look at him, Bucky rolling his eyes in annoyance, Wanda giving Tony angry eyes for pointing her out, Bruce amused and Ross looking dumb struck from what just happened.


	3. A Good Husband

Two weeks passed and Tony packed up his suitcases ready to leave with Shuri and T’Challa. Steve entered into his room locking the door behind him. “I just want to say goodbye before you leave.” He gave him a light smile. Ignoring him Steve grabbed the suit case out of his hand and pinned him to the bed. “Damn it say something to me.” Tony looked at Steve coldly in his eyes. 

“What do you want me to say after everything you did?” Steve released him as Tony sat up fixing his shirt. 

“I couldn’t let him die. He’s my best friend Tony.”

“And I wasn’t. What was I to you a joke or something? Did I at least matter to you in any way?” 

“You mattered to me more then you know. We were engage.” 

“No I was engaged to a liar who knew the whole entire time and didn’t even say a word to me. You knew he killed my parents.”

“He was controlled, it wasn’t him.” Tony shook his head. 

“You chose him over us.” 

“I chose what was right and I was hoping you would see it the same way I did. Tony I know you more than you realize it. I Love you Tony.” 

“I don’t feel the same way anymore. The damage is done Steve. I’m done.” 

“I’m not done.” Tony kept on walking.

“I am.” 

“How can I make it up to you?” Tony turned back to look at him. 

“You and I are done. I get what you did but the way you handled everything, the way you treated me, the fact that you knew he…you.” Steve stood holding his ground watching the man he loves look hurt and frustrated forming his words to him. 

“Tony.”

“I’m just glad I don’t need to be near you and the only reason why I am still working with this team is because I promised Don to finish this year without wanting to kill you.” Turning to leave Steve grabbed his hand pulling him back. 

“I love you Tony. Tell me what I have to do to make it up to you.”Tony looked at him. 

“Drop dead.” Pulling his hand away he headed out to the talon leaving Steve behind him.

T’Challa finished talking to Nick as he promised to drop off the letter Natasha wanted him to have. Watching Nick opens the letter; the cover saying congratulations you’re going to be a grandpa and a picture of her Sonograph. Nick smiled looking at the picture and set it on his desk. Warning him not to ever tell anyone he smiled. “T’Challa.” Bruce stopped him in his track. “Before you go I want to congratulate you and Nat. I wanted to give you guys this.” Taking the bag T’Challa smiled. Opening the bag he saw a cute teddy bear, a couple of outfits for the baby and a baby blanket that says I love New York.

“Thank you Natasha will be very grateful.” Bruce smiled. 

“I’m glad she is happy. This is something she always thought she was never going to have.” 

“I am glad that I can make her happy. She deserves to be happy and I’m glad we are going to have a little one soon.” Bruce nodded his head.

“So rooting for a boy?” 

“Actually I don’t care if it’s a boy or a girl we are just rooting for a healthy pregnancy.” T’Challa observed Bruce. Its clear he is still in love with Natasha it slightly annoyed him but it was nice of Bruce to give them a gift so he kept his mouth shut and smiled. “I will give this to Natasha.” Heading to the talon.

“Is Natasha really not going to come back?” stopping in his tracks turning to face him.

“That is something we discussed together and it’s a chapter in her life she is ready to close. She is needed in Wakanda more than being an Avenger but if help is needed we don’t mind.” Patting him on the shoulder he quickly left before Bruce opens his mouth again. 

“I have to ask. When I came back and Natasha and I was working things out did you purposely asked for her and kept her in Wakanda?” T’Challa was now getting annoyed but if he wanted to know the truth so be it. 

“I wasn’t going to lose her to you.”Bruce tightened his fist. “You had her and I respected that. Then you left and I abided my time but I wasn’t the only one that wanted Natasha and so I made sure I didn’t leave an opening. Then you came back and I let her make her decision and she chose me.” 

“We were working on us.” 

“Trying to work things out with you she realized she didn’t love you the way she loved me. So yes when she chose me I made sure I took her so we can focus on us without any interruptions. Let it go Bruce it’s been three years since she said I do. Move on.” Heading out, “Don’t worry Natasha will give you a call thanking you. “Waving goodbye.  
Tony sitting down on his phone as Shuri was spinning around in her chair. “Brother what took so long?” 

“Sorry about that I was held up.” 

“Join the club.” Tony looked up, “who was it?”

“Bruce and I am guessing for you its Steve.” 

“Yup.” Shuri looked through the bag. 

“Awe these are cute.” She cooed smiling. 

“You know he is still in love with her.” 

“It’s been three years.” T’Challa stated with annoyance. “He is not getting her back.” Tony snickered. 

“He was rooting for you guys to break up. Don’t tell him I said that.” T’Challa turned to look at him as Shuri chuckled. “He was hoping you would mess up and he was slowly working his way to Natasha and he got depressed when you proposed in front of everyone and when she said yes that shattered him.” 

Finally reaching home Natasha was looking through the books with planning the the celebration with all the tribes. She promised Ramonda that she would take care of it as long as she took care of the council. She finally got the feeling of morning sickness and the only thing she was able to stomach down is crackers and water. Finishing with the place settings she moved onto working what was going to be served but the thought of food wasn’t helping the problem and she was now running to the bathroom to puke. Rubbing her flat stomach she sighed slightly frustrated and pouting at herself in the mirror. “Come on baby. Daddy comes home soon and when he asks us if we ate anything today you know we can’t lie to daddy he will find out.” 

“Daddy will find out what.” Natasha turned to see T’Challa leaning on the door frame. Natasha jumped into him holding her close as he kissed the top of her head. 

“I can’t believe I lost track of time.” He cups her face and pulls her back into a soft kiss.

“Let us find you something besides water and crackers.” 

“Believe I tried almost everything it just only comes back up and I am tired of puking.” 

“Two heads are better than one.” He smirks at her making heat hit her core. His cologne mixed in with his scent made her feel even warmer as his scent fills her nose. Unbuttoning his belt she pulled it out roughly watching his eyebrow rise. He knew damn well what she wanted from him pulling his shirt over his head she bit her bottom lip loving every inch of him. She didn’t love the man for his body but she couldn’t help the feeling of knowing it was a bonus. His abs sculpted like the Greek pillars his muscles prominent down to his crotch. Unbuttoning his pants a part of him remembered the last time they had sex in his office and that was when they were dating. Slowly removing the strap from her shoulders he watched as the dress slid down pooling around her feet. Her red laced underwear with matching bra; clearly she picked it out on purpose knowing full well he was coming back home today. It was one of his favorite outfits and it always turned him on. Lifting her up with ease her legs wrapped around his waist sitting down on the couch eyes locked. “I love you.” 

“I miss you.” Unclasping her bra removing it his eyes now locked on her breast. Her nipples brown and perky he softly began to suck as she gasps in pleasure. His mouth hot and his tongue swirling while he fondles her other breast. “Harder.” Obeying she moaned even more. Moving onto the next breast he moaned internally feeling her grind on his dick. Switching positions laying her down on the couch as he set himself on top focusing on her breast pulling away he smiled looking at her eyes filled with lust. Slowly pulling her underwear off gently playing with her soft red bush she use to feel embarrassed and always shaved until he convinced her he no longer wanted her to shave. Kissing her he slowly traced kisses all the way till he reaches down between her fold inhaling her scent and smiling at her wetness he dived in. Her hips buckle as his tongue digs in her teasing as he switches to sucking her clit. Feeling her shudder in bliss as she cums and he drinks every drop only to continue with his mouth and she is moaning in fulfillment. “Damn it T’Challa jus put your dick in me.”He chuckles sending vibrations making her shiver. “Hurry up and put it in me. I hate when you…..FUCK.” he pulls away smiling as she is panting out of breath. 

“I can’t help it. You taste so damn good.” She’s panting out of breath he kisses her while entering inside her. Moving slowly she arches her back holding each other making love. Her Nails digs in the back of his skin lifting her up their sitting getting deeper inside her. Holding her hips he is still in control. His beads ring but he ignores it as they continue bringing each other into full bliss she orgasms while he continues till he reaches his peak and he unloads himself inside her filling her to the brim. Both collapse laying down naked panting out of breath. Both sweaty in their aftermath of bliss she snuggles more into him. “I didn’t mean to be gone for so long.” 

“You were so post to be in New York for a week you were there for three weeks.” She slaps the side of his ass with the back of her hand making him chuckle. 

“Forgive me my love. I didn’t mean to stay so long there was things I had to nip in the bud. You were right about the Americans.”

“Did they try to pull a trick on you?” 

“Yes. You were right.”

“Are you sure you do not want me to go with you next time?”

“Next time it would be nice to have you with me.” 

“I’m hungry.” Kissing her shoulder.

“Let us get you something to eat.” 

“Breakfast sounds nice. Now I want some eggs, blueberry pancakes, sausage, hash brow and hot chocolate.” Feeling his hand rub her stomach in circular movements he smiles kissing her shoulder. 

“No bisquits with sausage gravy.” 

“I don’t think I will be able to keep that down.” 

“I would like for you to keep your food down.” Both helping each other their clothes back on they headed to the kitchen. T’Challa turning on the music he begins to make dinner   
for her. Natasha loved when they cook together but this time he wanted to make sure nothing would make her nauseous. 

“What is this.” Natasha looked at the big bag that was sitting on the table.

“Bruce bought us some stuff for our little one.” Natasha looked through it cooing at the outfits and the diaper cake was cute.” 

“He is still in love with you. He made it very clear and didn’t have to tell me.” Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“There is no way he is still in love with me. It’s been five years you’re exaggerating.”

“After he gave me the bag he asked me did I purposely have you come to wakanda and kept you here.” She looks at him, “He also mentioned that you guys were working things out.” 

“Well we were but things weren’t really working out. I didn’t love him they way I thought I did. I realized I was in love with you I would be lieing to myself if I tried to force myself to be with Bruce. I was pretty clear with him about everything.” 

“It seems from Tony he was voting for us to break up before I proposed.” 

“Bruce needs to get over it and he will. I hope you didn’t stoop to his level.” 

“No after all I am the one who got the girl.” She smiles rolling her eyes. 

“what will I do with you?”

“Love me forever.” 

“Am I not doing that already?”


	4. Chapter 4

Exhausted and Natasha woke up seeing T’Challa still sleeping peacefully. It was eight in the morning and it was Saturday so that meant T’Challa didn’t have anything to do for the day as long as nothing bad happened and T’Challa wasn’t requested to go to one of the tribes. Heading to the bathroom to empty her bladder she snuggled back in bed and rest her head on his shoulder. Without waking up T’Challa wrapped his arm around her. 

“Are you hungry?” she turned to look at him seeing his eyes still closed. She smiles at him and kisses his nose. 

“No I just want to go back to sleep.” 

“Do you want to go pee?” 

“I just did.” She pouts as he gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. “Babe it’s Saturday…” before she finishes her sentence she hears him releasing himself. Washing his hands he goes back to bed and pulls her to him. 

“Yes it is Saturday. Now go back to sleep” she snuggles into him. 

“So breakfast in bed, Lunch in bed, movies in bed, Dinner in bed?”

“As long as I don’t have to leave our bedroom I am down for anything you wish to do.” She squeals in delight. “Now go back to sleep.” Holding each other they fall back to sleep. Three hours passed as Natasha woke up again and yawning while her stomach growls. T’Challa was still sleeping as she decided to order them both brunch. As soon as the food arrived T’Challa woke up as Natasha smiled uncovering the food. His meal is a double cheese burger, Chilli cheese fries, a cup of fresh fruit, three bottles of beer, six cans of sprite and four bottles of water. Looking at her plate it she ordered chicken ceaser salad with etra crutons and some fruit. “Is that all you are going to eat?” he watched her shrug her shoulder as she handed him his plate. 

“I was actually craving for it.” 

“Are you sure that is all you want to eat?” 

“For now this will be fine. It’s your turn to pick what we watch next.” Scrolling through the list T’Challa smirked as Natasha widened her eyes in realization. T’Challa was going to   
select an old Classic called “Auntie Mame.” (real movie it’s really good)

“Are we really going to watch this?” 

“I thought you liked it.” 

“Of course a little boy making a dry martini aloving aunt who is never ment to be a mother and ended up adopting her dead brothers son. Of course but you play it all the time.” 

“It is a good classic.” She pouts at him playfully as he presses play. Taking a French fry T’Challa took a giant bite of his burger. 

“How can you bite into your burger? I would have to cut mine in half just to eat it.” He chuckled quickly chewing his food and swallowed. Wiping the ceaser dressing from her   
bottom lip he winks at her. 

“Practice makes perfect you can open your mouth a little wider now.” Natasha face turned red as she turned away feeling slightly embarrassed while T’Challa smirked. Focusing on the movie she digged into her salad as T’Challa finished his burger and started digging into his fries but leaving some for Natasha knowing she loves potatoes. Finished with their food T’Challa put their empty plates back on the carrier pulling Natasha to sit between his legs as her head rested on his chest. His hand slowly rubs her little stomach. “Our baby is growing.” She giggled. 

“My stomach isn’t flat any more. I have a little pouch now. I can’t stop looking at it.” Pulling pictures out “I sent one to Nick.” Kissing the back of her head. 

“I’m just glad you’re not throwing up anymore.” 

“That is only because my husband talked to the chief and made sure he dosen’t make anything that can make me feel nauseous by using me as a gerbil to see what I can and can’t stomach down. Mom has shared her tips and now that the first Lady of the united states of America knows I am pregnant she is actually less annoying and a good help in just sharing information.” Snuggling more into him. “I can’t believe this is happening. I have a life inside me. I can’t wait for him or her to be in my arms.” T’Challa kissed her shoulder. 

“Just stay positive my love.”

“I didn’t know that being pregnant means I would be sleepy all the time.” 

“I rather you are sleeping peacefully then puking your guts out and you and our little one would be sick and malnourished.” 

“You are right sleeping is better than puking.” Taking his hand in hers she kissed his knuckles and began to play with his wedding ring that’s around his finger. “Sometimes I can’t believe you and I are married.” 

“Why do you say that?” T’Challa asks pulling her closer to him as close as possible. 

“My past, graduation day, and now I can’t stop thinking about what kind of mother am I going to be when I didn’t have one.” 

“I only observed Ramonda and Clints wife.”

“There are people that didn’t have parents and end up being great parents.” 

“But they’re not ex-Russian KGB spies that trained since they were four. Learned how to manipulate, torture, learned over ten different languages, her first mission at the age of nine to kill someone….”

“Stop it Natasha.” His voice stern and strong. “You are going to be an amazing mother in your own way. Your past dosen’t define you. You’re a different person and you didn’t choose to be that person you were forced and it was your only way of surviving until Nick and Clint entered into your life.” Turning to look at him he saw the tears in her eyes. 

“Baby.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to be so negative. I know I have to keep reminding myself I just…I did awful things.” Tears fall as he wipes them away. “I thought being an avenger would help me make up for my past but I never thought I would have a husband and a husband that loves me unconditionally that even he reminds me I deserve to be happy.” Pulling her into a passionate kiss the movie still played in the back ground. Both fighting for dominance she let him take charge and his tongue entered and their passionate kiss turned into French kissing. Pulling away both gasping for air T’Challa waited for a few seconds before kissing her again. She loved how they could just make out. Switching position T’Challa ended up on top setting between her legs. Breaking into laughter his forehead rests on hers as they breathe heavily for air. Eyes locked on each other words didn’t need to be shared. Cupping his face she loved playing with his chin hair. Tugging with it playfully he smiled letting her play with his beard. His Kimoyo beads began to ring making her groan in annoyance. Answering the call he sat up seeing Okoye on the line. 

“Sorry I know it is your day of relaxation but you are needed at the border. A group is nearing to close to the border.” Looking at his wife he sighed and got out of bed. 

“Do you need me to come?”

“No my love you stay and relax I will be back.” Natasha groaned in annoyance as T’Challa quickly got ready and kissed her forehead. “I will be back and this time focus just on   
you.” 

“Tell the idiots close to the border to go fuck themselves and choke on dirt.” T’Challa paused himself turning to look at Natasha. Raising his eyebrow and turning his head to look at her she sat in the middle of the bed fuming arms across her chest. 

“That’s new.” He muttered to himself leaving. 

Three hours passed as Natasha finished watching the King and I and T’Challa entered in seeing looking slightly annoyed. “So what was it?”

“Poachers.” Natasha groaned in annoyance.

“Are you kidding me there are still poachers? Rich fucking assholes can still pay to hunt wild animals. What is wrong with you Africans?” T’Challa turned his head to look at her.

“You Africans?” 

“Yes, Do you know how many animals are going extent. The fact that an albino giraffe was found and in the next week a fucking white bitch just paid twenty-five grand to SHOOT IT.” T’Challa still annoyed but just realize his wife was becoming hormonal. “THE FACT THAT THERE ARE ORGANIZATIONS THAT RAISES WILD LIFE ANIMALS MAKING THEM FEEL COMFORTABLE AND EASILY TRUSTING HUMANS AND THEY GUIDE RICH FUCKS TO KILL THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE ABLE TO GET CLOSER TO THEM.” Now at this moment Natasha was crying. “HUMANS ARE THE FUCKING WORST WE NEED TO PROTECT THE WILDLIFE BECAUSE THERE ARE SO MANY SPECIES THAT ARE GOING EXTENT AND IT SUCKS.” Natasha broke down bawling as T’Challa just stood there not knowing what to do. He has never seen this before. 

“Babe.” 

“I just realized I said you Africans. I’m sorry please forgiving me.” Shaking his head he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

“I forgive you. Did you eat anything?” She shook her head no pouting. 

“Let me take a shower and you order us anything you want.”

“Baked Macaroni and cheese with chicken, beef, shrimp, crab and lobster.” 

“You know you are not allowed to eat shellfish.” 

“But I miss it.” He chuckled. 

“I know but you can’t. So baked Macaroni and Cheese without the Shellfish it is and please order some fatayas, some hoe since we are having baked macaroni and cheese I think I am in the mood for some fried chicken.” 

“That sounds really good, can we have cheese cake?”

“Anything you want.” T’Challa now regretting what he just said but didn’t have the heart to shut it down and now he was dreading the outcome of what their dinner will be for the night. Waiting for dinner to arrive T’Challa finally agreed to watch the Chucky series. A serial killer soul enters into the soul of a doll and he gets to kill people because he loves killing. Natasha looked too happy and the death by ruler made T’Challa never want to look at another ruler for a while. The serial killer has a girlfriend who knows he’s a serial killer and she becomes a doll. What the hell did he agree to watch? As it finally reaches the ending T’Challa answered the door as four workers into the room with a stroller full of food and his eyes were widened in horror as Natasha clapped her hands squealing in excitement. “Natasha?”

“What that’s why I bought those containers and we can put the food in our fridge and just warm it up.” Shaking his head looking at the food.

“Not a single vegetable.” She pouts.

“But I had a ceaser salad this morning.” She shivers her bottom lip.

“Nat that is not going to work with me.” She begins to do the puppy eyes. “Nat that is not going to work on me.” 

“But I already ordered all this food.” Shaking his head. 

“You will eat some of it and this food should last for four days do you understand me.” She pouts looking at him. 

“So I can have the bake macaroni and cheese with some buffalo wings?”

“Only if you eat vegetables for lunch and dinner and that means salad.” She pouts and leans her forehead on his chest slowly looking up and he couldn’t help but realize how adorable she looks at that moment. 

“Stop your being adorable and I know your plan.” He smiles at her and kisses her nose. “let’s make you a plate and put the rest of the food up.” 

“But can I please also have a nice piece of chocolate cake.” Thinking about it Natasha isn’t really big on sweets so a piece of chocolate cake wouldn’t hurt.

“Only one slice.” He sees her smile from ear to ear and in realization he realized he should cut the cake.


	5. I Apologize

Sorry everyone for not posting early but I needed a break. I apologize that this chapter is short but I needed to make sure I wasn't rushing anything and I wanted to do justice to my favorite Fan couple who should really be a fucking couple in marvel life and I believe in real life. I also still checked on seeing if others had updated and some form of insperation but no one has really updated and I am tired of re-reading the same stories over and over again. Also I am still heart broken of Chadwick Boseman death. I never really cared abotu celebrity death because it happends but this one hits hard and I was in love with the guy before he even blew up this guy stole my heart. So I promise I will update always and not leave yall hanging because I know I be pissed, aggravated and annoyed as fuck. Thank you for commenting and please bare with me. 

_______________________________________________

Both sweaty and panting out of breath. T’Challa couldn’t take another round and it was time for him to get ready for work but he was officially spent and decided he can just take a nap he decided to send Shuri a message so he can buy some time to regain his strength. “not going to work?” Natasha asked resting her head on top of his chest. Shaking his head he kisses her forehead. 

“Natasha I love you but no more. We went four rounds since six in the morning I am spent. This pregnancy seems to be benefiting you more than it benefits me.” 

“I thought you getting to hold your son or daughter and father our child is the benefit.” He looks at her smiling. 

“I cannot wait for that to happen.” 

“Well you have to be patient with me. Our bun is in the oven baking.” T’Challa smiled at hearing such analogy. He couldn’t believe he could fall in love even more as he is right now. “Babe its eight-thirty shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?” Pulling his wife closer to him he kisses her forehead. 

“I text Shuri. Our love making has tired me out. I need to rest your appetite has grown.” Natasha chuckles. 

“I was always this hungry I was just behaving. You’re considered number one hottest super hero of the world and I have to remind you I’m the deadliest woman in the universe.” 

“Oh believe me my love. I can never defy you in anyway nor do I dare to. Now let me rest I think four rounds is enough for you.” T’Challa closed his eyes.

“babe one more round.” T’Challa’s eyes opened in shock. 

“HOW THE HELL DO YOU STILL HAVE ENERGY.”

"I'm pregnant which makes me extra extra horny, out of all the cocks I have seen and played with you are the biggest and the thickest I'm surprised you haven't fainted. I mean your dick is so big and veiny how can I not be hungry for you." he blushes at his wife honesty, "Also there is this saying that if your man is not getting it from you he will get it somewhere else and I commit treason by ending your life if you even dare think you can cheat on me but no one will know I am the one who killed you." 

"I love it when you get possesive but please let me rest I am spent." 

"Okay fine I give you thirty minutes." 

"Natasha." she giggles.

"I'm kidding."


	6. Chapter 6

She finally had a belly.

Slightly smiling at herself she rubbed her stomach in hopes she would feel it move but T’Challa was right. Slow and steady wins the race. Their baby is baking. Giggling at the thought she put on her maxi dress just as T’Challa entered into the closet. “My love are you done?” turning to face him he smiles seeing her in his village traditional colors. 

“How do I look?” He smiles. 

“You look amazing. Come let me braid your hair.” 

“Can you make it into a crown with a bun in the back?” nodding his head she sat down on her makeup chair. Remembering the first time she found out that he knew how to braid hair. He told her the story that Shuri only let him touch her hair because he was more gentle. “I wonder how everyone will react to seeing me.” He finishes and kisses the back of her head. 

“There is nothing to worry about. Walk proud my queen you are carrying our Legacy.” Looking down at her stomach T’Challa watched her arms wrap around her belly. Through her life she was a killer, a loner and always having to watch her back and yet somehow her path ended up leading her to him. Tony was right she truly had changed and in realization it was because she felt safe, she didn’t have to look over her shoulder, she could sleep in pure comfort even stay in bed all day. 

“Are you ready my love?” Taking his hand she walked beside him as they headed out the hotel. Paparazzi are everywhere taking pictures. The Dora’s guiding them out safely as T’Challa puts himself in front of her. His hand wrapped around her back keeping her close to him as they reached the vehicle making sure she entered in first before closing the door. “All this for a queen’s birthday party.” T’Challa made a frustrating sigh.

“With opening the borders soon we must be friendly to diplomatic parties even deal with the British monarch.” T’Challa sighed again in frustration. He knows she is right but he is still slightly frustrated. “Come on I haven’t been out since I retired so we can work on getting me pregnant. You have been all over the place getting Wakanda prepared and dealing with the council and organizing for set up you wouldn’t even let me touch anything. Can we just enjoy these two days being in London together?” The raise in her voice made him realized how lonely she must have been feeling for he couple of months. 

“Forgive me my love I didn’t mean to make you feel this way.” Holding her hand he kissed each knuckle. “I promise we will go anywhere and do anything you want to do tomorrow. I won’t allow any interruptions.” He sees her glare at him until her look softened. 

“I’m not upset. I’m glad Wakanda is taking a step forward and coming out is what’s good for the world. I also know with all this extra work you have been bringing your work into our bed staying up late at night. I just want my husband to just focus on relaxing and spending personal time with me.” Feeling guilty T’Challa mentally kicked himself in the ass how could he forget to make time for her. Noticing his face change by what she said she kisses his cheek. “You’re a good husband and I good king but I just want my best friend for a while.” T’Challa pulled her close to him as she rests her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. 

Three hours passed and Natasha feet was beginning to hurt. Watching T’Challa play his king political card always seemed to amaze her. He knew exactly what to say he had everyone eat out of the palm of his hand. The only thing that annoyed her was Princess Kate and she was holding back from wanting to beat the crap out of her. Clearly T’Challa playing his cards is too good. Sitting next to Tony she was thinking of ways to get rid of her. She had ways of making sure people she didn’t want found. The chick actually had the nerve to ask T’Challa to dance right in front of her flirting. The broad actually flirted with her husband. Taking a sip of her water she saw Banner walking towards her. Personally thinking about her decision she decided to stay seated as she watched him awkwardly pull a seat next to her. “It’s good to see you again I do believe I get to congratulate you in person.” She smiles lightly at him. 

“The Baby bump gives it a nice touch doesn’t it?” he smiles back at her.

“I’m glad you’re happy. You got a little one on the way is it a boy or a girl?” Her hand still on her belly she smiled at him.

“Honestly we don’t know yet but T’Challa focuses on making sure everything that the baby and I need we get so I guess I can say we are very spoiled.”

“Do you care for a dance?” She looks at him. “I think you would like to dance with your shoes off.” 

“You have no idea.” She takes her shoes off with the sigh of relief. “Thank goodness this dress hides my feet so let’s go.” Taking his hand they begin to dance. “I heard you’re seeing Allison.”  
“Yeah she’s actually cool with the whole green thing and we are just talking for now. Checking up on me?” 

“No, Tony seems to be my TMZ for the avengers. I honestly don’t need to ask he just honestly tells me.” Music slowed down she feels Banner pull her closer to him and began catching up on each other. 

“You know I am really glad you’re happy.” Both pulling away after the music ends she smiles as T’Challa clears his throat lightly.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I know this is short but I am kind of on a road block and working on the next chapter as we speak.


	7. Chapter 7

T’Challa woke up to his partner tossing and turning in her sleep. Frowning deeply in her sleep, covered in sweat and muttering in five different languages it was hard to understand. T’Challa carefully shook her remembering last incident he got punched in the jaw and Natasha on attack mode. He had to pin her down until she realized she woke up from having a nightmare. “Tasha.” Hearing his soft voice he watched her open her eyes letting her go. Natasha jumped out of bed heading to the bathroom. The light on as T’Challa carefully entered into the bathroom watching her. Natasha lifted her nightgown checking her stomach and moved her hand inside her underwear eyes widened she pulled out looking at her fingers seeing clear liquid. The giant sigh of relief was followed by her beginning to sob in tears. T’Challa had moved behind her and turned her around and with ease grabbed her butt and lifted her in his arms setting her on the bathroom counter. Grabbing white rag he turned the faucet on for cold water damping the rag. Squeezing the excess water he pats her body down trying to cool her off as he hummed softly to her. Natasha slowly calming down listens to him as her eyes are closed and her back rest on the mirror. As he finishes he pulls her to him and picks her up walking back to their bed snuggling close together he kisses her forehead and with his free arm their fingers intertwine with one another. T’Challa kept himself from speaking but continued to hum till he watched her fall asleep and her breathing relaxed. Making a mental note to himself he figured it would be best for Natasha to speak to psychiatrist. It was clear this pregnancy was becoming stressful for her.   
The sun finally up and T’Challa got up to start his day. Just as he finished putting his clothes on Natasha woke up sitting up in bed their eyes met. “My love.” His voice soft. “Did you sleep better a second time?” She ignored his question and focused on her stomach. He watched her hands make slow circular movement around her belly. 

“I slept much better thank you.” He watched her head to the bathroom hearing the faucet turned on.

“I set up an appointment for you to speak to a psychiatrist.” It was quite for a moment until Natasha walked out with a towel wrapped around her. 

“Why.” He turned to look at her. 

“You have been having nightmares and last night from what I saw you need to speak to someone since you have refused to talk to me about it.” 

“I haven’t refused. Challa I have hope but I also have doubts. A part of me wants this so much and the other part of me feels like I don’t deserve this.” 

“We have talked about this we agreed that when you felt you were ready we…” 

“And I was and I still am.” Leaning on him as he wrapped his arms around her. “But it’s my body. I am the one carrying our child. I know what was done to this body and I some of the things I don’t know what was done to it.” 

“But you are scared that you will give birth to an unhealthy baby or miscarry our child.” T’Challa lifted her chin up to face him. “Just three months to go. You’re on your third trimester. Nothing but smooth sailing from here.” She smiles lightly. 

“It is my third trimester huh.” Pulling her into a kiss. Removing the towel from around her he felt himself harden. Carrying his heir made her look sexier. He pulled her into a passionate kiss as he began to remove his clothing. “T’Challa you have a meeting with the council.” His pants left on T’Challa lifted her up and placed her in the middle of the bed.

“I am king. The council can wait.” Spreading her legs open T’Challa inhaled her scent and pulled her into a kiss. “They can wait. I need to be with my queen.” Natasha giggles and pulls him up to her lips and kisses him back. 

“It is nice to know the king can put his queen first sometimes.” He smiles. 

“Forgive me my love.” She smiles.

“There is nothing for you to apologize but you can make up for all the times you have been busy planning for the world to be able to step foot on Wakanda.” Rolling on top of him. 

“I have been neglecting my husband duties have I?” Shaking her head. 

“But for good reasons.”

“On second thought let me inform Shuri to sit with the council today. I am not well.” Natasha raises her eyebrow. 

“Lieing to the council are we.” He sits up and holds her close to him so she doesn’t fall on her back since her stomach got bigger. 

“Let’s not let them know about it.” She chuckles as he pulls her into a kiss and calls Shuri as she agrees to take over for the day. 

(Sorry for the wait everyone. Due to the covid situation I was furloughed for a while and since things got pushed back I was still furloughed. But I have a job that pays me more and it's a fun job so I hope all goes well. Also I would like to inform I was completely stuck for a while on where I am heading with this chapter. Forgive me it's another short one but I am back on track guys so expect the next chapter)


End file.
